User talk:Karohalva
Welcome, ! Greetings and Sithutations! Welcome to Darthipedia, the Star Wars Humor Wiki. There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more wastes of space improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. Or get help, if you are weak and vulnerable. :Please ', if you haven't already, and create a user name! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. Plus, you'll have the added bonus of creating a really nifty nickname! Isn't that super fun? But seriously, do it or else. :'Questions? - You can ask at the Supplication Pit or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! Of course, this doesn't mean that I'll care. In fact, you're opening yourself up to all sorts of ridicule just by reaching out. It's really a risky move, to be fair. :Need help? - So? ...No really, why should we care? Go check out Community Portal, which has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. If you can't figure it out from there, check out this forum for some pointers. If that frightens you, try this one. (muttering) Lowly worm... Oh, was that out loud? We've been looking forward to your arrival. You have started down the Darth path; forever will it dominate your destiny. Be seeing you! : Jedimca0 Forum:*Groan* *Please try to refrain from creating articles or forums made to criticize the wiki. If you don't like it you have two options. (One): You don't look here. (Two): You improve it. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!) 16:07, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Additionally, I would like to warn you, as what you did was disruptive to this community. If you do not refrain from this disruption in the future, it may result in a ban. Thank you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 17:16, 3 September 2007 (UTC) **Whoah... Hornets' nest done been stirred. Disruptive? I would think comments on the quality of the project should be welcome. That I have not become a user here is so that I can pass unaligned judgement. Don't be so paranoid. Lighten up. Karohalva ***The thing is, yes, we do welcome comments on quality. However, doing so in the fashion you did on one of our forums is not exactly welcome. And I wouldn't try to tell administrators what to do, as you just did. Thank you. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ****See the forum. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 00:50, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *****Alright, I'm not exactly sure what all of that means, but if it's what I think it is, then yes, consider this over for now. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 01:47, 4 September 2007 (UTC) *Sooo, I''' got the joke. ...just sayin'... --School of Thrawn 101 08:43, 4 September 2007 (UTC) RE: Eh what? By referring to the Wermacht you're also (unintentianaly) referring to Nazi Germany, a refference we canot accept. It was discussed in IRC and we decided to remove the refference. I realize it may not have been your intention to refer to Nazi Germany, but that type of thing, regardless of intent, can be perceived the wrong way by a great many people. --[[User:Jedimca0|'''Jedimca0]](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 19:02, 25 September 2007 (UTC) *It was my intent since the costume of the Imperial Army -- and the Imperial armed forces as a whole -- is known to be borrowed from the Nazi Wermacht and SS. Oh well. Thankee for the explanation. I was aware of the ethical line so drawn but did not know reference itself counted. To mock proven evils (such as the Third Reich) is a pleasure of mine. It deserves it. Karohalva Depression No, not here, I'm having personal matters at the moment, and I can't get in any humor in me right now :( Cheers, JakerlComplain here : 02:07, 6 October 2007 (UTC) COB Just a reminder that the Council of Blood is on Tonight in #darthipedia at 11PM wiki time. Your input would be most welcome and we would like you to attend. Thanks, AdmirableAckbar (Talk)( ) (I don't like you!)(I don't like you!) 15:30, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Cool quotes Cool quotes on Madclaw! Dude, --another Madclaw, confusing isn't it? *What can I say? I am a proud example of a proffesional madman. Karohalva Bastila Shan Just read your expansion on bastila, fucking phenomenal dude!! --Madclaw Useboxes --Madclaw *Hah! Nice! Karohalva Re:Canderous }} --Madclaw Hippie There's someone at the door Neil! Recognition Madclaw has awarded you the Cassus Fett award of greater inebriation! For bombing the G*nk out of Darthipedia! Madclaw For Clan Ouzo! *Karohalva hiccups. Banned And a custom one I don't want this stunted slime in my sight again! Darth Sidious Has quite enough of you. You are exiled to a swamp, and you are to stay there until you are dead! "This user is BANNED. But isn't. Even though he is. While at the same time he isn't. Or is he?" ! Madclaw Madness?....This is Ordo! 17:54, 3 December 2007 (UTC) Jake Groundhopper Hey Karo, cool article about Jake Groundhopper, looks like featured Sith material , but unfortunatly he is a Twi'lek so.....................lol. [[User:Madclaw|'Madclaw']] Madness?....This is Ordo! 23:35, 10 January 2008 (UTC) Infoboxes Hey Karo, nice work with the infoboxes, been meaning to do that myself sometime but it seems you have beaten me to it.--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:26, 19 January 2008 (UTC) *Keep up the good work Karo. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 22:33, 19 January 2008 (UTC) thanks alot!Darth 83.81.43 00:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) 'Madclaw Embraces you with Pain!' For your Infobox-ishy work on Darthipedia! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:37, 21 January 2008 (UTC) *''Karohalva says, "OUCH!!!" Yet another award for Infobox work 'Cookies! Unlimited and Glorious Cookies of the Darkest Darkness of the Dark Side! By the Head of Mandalore the Sufficient! Excellent! ''' User:Master Gump and his Muppetian/rakhghoul army awards you Powahful Cookies of Glorious Destruction for your infobox work. Now you have Unlimited Cookies! Isn't that wonderful?! "This user will be reinKHAAANated in some future time not to be disclosed here! Good work on the infoboxes. KHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!"Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) Jake Groundhopper Article ---- Well, I filled in the blanks on Jake Groundhopper, but I don't think it to be funny enough. Since you created the character, I would like to ask you to go over the article and to improve/rewrite what you see fit. He's your guy, after all.Master GumpLord of Poodoo 23:48, 4 February 2008 (UTC) your talk page Hello there Karohalva, I noticed another user removed a message from your talk page without explaining it so I reverted those edits. Hope you don't mind. --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 01:03, 5 February 2008 (UTC) *That was me. I removed the "Cookies" award because whatever I tried to write somehow got merged with the award (the message showed up in the award box). By the way, I was the one who awarded the cookies award, so I hope it didn't look like I was vandalizing. I apologize for the messup.Master GumpLord of Poodoo 03:13, 5 February 2008 (UTC) Clone Commander Sharpe Hey Karohalva, Wanted to know if you would aid me in my plans to improve the Sharp article by User:Darth Naticus. You're probably the only person here who could help me in turning it into a Star Wars parody of Bernard Cromwells Sharpe book series. Have a nice day. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 18:50, 8 February 2008 (UTC) Userbox Upon your return I made you a new userbox, wich you kinda invented yourself }} I also edited the other one you have already so the colors on your infobox will match up nicely. Cheers!--'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 07:46, 22 February 2008 (UTC) The Hag Hey Karo, The Hag made it to FS. I would like you to have this userbox for the help you have given me on the article. 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) Project Darthipedia:Darth Project: De-Lucasification Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 21:44, 8 March 2008 (UTC) COB ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood on Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Award supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 21:34, 25 March 2008 (UTC) The Groundhopper Since Jake Groundhopper is now an Article of Eviltude, this belongs to you: Have a good day! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 19:18, 26 April 2008 (UTC) Your Evil Genius of the Month Userbox! Congratulations, and here is your new userbox! :-) Have a good day! Master GumpLord of Poodoo 17:38, 1 May 2008 (UTC) source I really would hate to delete this for lacking a source. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 22:25, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Council of Blood ' Reminder! There will be a Council of Blood Saturday night at midnight UTC. Your input and attendance is welcomed. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 23:40, 19 December 2008 (UTC) YAY Karohalva is back! Good to see you back on the wiki dude! 'Madclaw' [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 10:50, January 14, 2010 (UTC) *For now... Karohalva 19:36, January 14, 2010 (UTC) AoE objection Hey Karo. Your oppose vote to the AoE nomination of NOOOOOOOOO! has possibly been fixed, could you re-review the article and either elaborate on your oppose vote or strike it? Thanks in advance dude. Cheers Madclaw ''Shyriiwook!'' 22:36, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: Nah, not anymore. I used to back in 2009ish. I still take a look and enjoy Fail :P JangFett (Talk) 21:19, September 26, 2011 (UTC)